


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, No Fluff, goes right at the end of Cap2, just lots of sadness, no happiness, no real plot even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier drags Captain America out of the river and onto the bank. When he leaves, he doesn't look back.</p><p>(Looks like this is the end of the line.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, lovelies.
> 
> Erm. Good luck. If you cry easily, you may want to have a box of tissues ready. If you don't like being sad in front of people, then exercise caution if reading in public.

Without really understanding why, the Winter Soldier pulled his target out of the water, dragging the unconscious supersoldier effortlessly on his left. He wasn’t sure how long he walked, but it couldn’t have been for as long as it felt; the city skyline was still more or less the same.

After a while, the Winter Soldier’s ice-cold metal fingers loosened on Captain America’s wrist. His upper body slumped to the ground, his hand striking sharply against a rock as it hit. The Winter Soldier saw the blood running down the Captain’s wrist, and felt a strange urge to look after it, right alongside the instinct to pick up that same rock and drive it into the target’s head. Had the Winter Soldier been at all normal, the dichotomy would have terrified him.

He was alarmingly at a loss, and in the absence of a clear course of action, the Winter Soldier took a moment, sitting tensely next to his still-unconscious, still very much alive mission.

The Winter Soldier knew he was nothing more than a weapon. He took orders, fired guns, and killed whoever he was assigned to kill. That was what he was. But on the helicarrier, the man who lay next to him now had said that he knew him. The Winter Soldier knew he didn’t. There was no way he could.

Except he did.

When the man had pulled off his mask, the Winter Soldier knew him. He’d seen him on the bridge, before. And, before that...

Before he fully realized what he was doing, Bucky was humming. The tiny muscles around Steve’s eyes began to twitch as he got closer to waking, but Bucky was too far gone to notice or care. Slowly, words rose to his memory, words Mrs. Rogers had sung to Steve when Bucky would drag him home after getting beaten up in a fight which Bucky, of course, could not leave unfinished. But, no, Mrs. Rogers had never sung it so sad...

_You are my Sunshine..._  
 _My only Sunshine..._  
 _You make me happy..._  
 _When skies are...._

“Gray,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

Beside him, Steve opened his eyes and blinked up at Bucky fuzzily. “Bucky...?”

The Winter Soldier felt absolutely no remorse for picking up the rock and striking Captain America over the head with it. (He wasn’t sure why he didn’t hit harder.) The Soldier stood, looking down at the motionless man on the riverbank with what probably should have been apathy, or disgust, if it had to be an emotion. It felt more like melancholy.

This time, he doesn’t look back. End of the line.

_You’ll never know, dear..._  
 _How much I love you..._  
 _Please don’t take...my Sunshine..._  
 **_Away._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you lovely things. I'm sure you're now as sad as I was writing this, so go have a cup of tea and find some tissues and curl up in a nice blanket. Feel better, and know that somewhere in my brain lies a somewhat happier story just waiting to be written, and that as soon as it is, I'll post it.
> 
> Also! You can find me, if you are so inclined, at arrow-on-string.tumblr.com.


End file.
